Plans
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Tedromeda] Andrômeda Black e Ted Tonks eram muito bons em fazer planos, mas eram péssimos em segui-los.


Não era como se o fato de Andrômeda Black ser uma traidora do sangue fosse um segredo no Salão Comunal da Slytherin ou pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Todos comentavam a sua proximidade de Ted Tonks, um nascido trouxa.

A questão não tinha saído de dentro dos muros de castelo e parado nos ouvidos de Druella Black — ainda —, então ela continuava sendo aos olhos dos mais velhos uma Black, noiva de Antonin Dolohov, um casamento arranjado pelas famílias sangues puras para manter a linhagem pura e toda essa baboseira.

Isso só fazia todos pensarem que ela era mais vadia ainda por trair o seu digníssimo noivo — um Comensal da Morte, eles esqueciam-se convenientemente, afinal ele estava apenas ajudando a limpar o mundo bruxo dos indignos — com um nascido trouxa.

Sinceramente, Andrômeda estava pouco se fudendo para o que os outros falavam dela. Ela não era Narcisa para moldar suas escolhas baseadas na receptividade dos pais e da sociedade, e tampouco era Bellatrix para fingir obedecer e depois dar um jeito no problema do seu jeito — sempre envolvendo uma tortura para calar as más línguas.

Ela era a filha do meio. A que todos pensavam ser perfeita. A irmã inteligente e sábia, enquanto que Bellatrix era a irmã sádica e histérica — como se sua tia Walburga fosse muito diferente —, e Narcisa era a irmã que encantava a todos com sua beleza e lábia manipuladora.

Eles só não pensaram que ser inteligente significava perceber o quão estúpidas eram as regras impostas pelo Diretório de Sangues Puros, e que inclusive esse termo era uma tolice ultrapassada. Em que mundo que privar nascidos trouxas de estudar magia e escravizar os trouxas seria considerada uma decisão acertada?

Francamente.

Ser sábia requeria não dar ouvidos aos preconceitos. Preconceito era uma forma de manifestação da estupidez humana. É claro que ela só tinha despertado para isso depois que entrou para Hogwarts e conheceu Ted, mas antes tarde do que nunca — como o seu _namorado _dizia.

Ela não agia impulsivamente como Bellatrix, gostava de ter um plano em mente, e por esse motivo tinha decidido que só cortaria os laços com sua família depois que tivessem terminado os seus estudos em Hogwarts. Assim, ela teria um diploma na escola, não dependeria mais do dinheiro da família para materiais escolares, usaria os seus NIEMs para ingressar no Ministério — ainda utilizando-se da influência do sobrenome de sua família, o que não a orgulhava muito, mas era uma opção — e começaria a trabalhar, a ganhar o próprio dinheiro. Então poderia se mudar e morar com Ted. Depois, eventualmente, eles se casariam e teriam filhos.

Esse _era _o seu plano.

Estava no último ano de Hogwarts, faltava pouco menos de três meses para que tudo se concretizasse. Ela e Ted se matavam de estudar para conseguirem tirar notas altas nos NIEMs, mais do que qualquer outro estudante, pois sabiam que sua independência financeira dependia daquelas notas, embora ele tivesse uma família que o apoiasse.

Como todos já falavam por suas costas da traição que envolvia Andrômeda e Antonin, ela não se importava mais de esconder, como sinceramente nunca se importou. Ela não era descarada como Bellatrix tinha sido quando estudava, mas já era bem conhecida dos colegas de dormitório de Ted, e suas colegas de quarto não importavam-se nenhum pouco com o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. Afinal, aquela fofoca não as beneficiaria, a menos que uma delas estivesse interessada em noivar com Dolohov.

Os sonserinos não davam um passo sem saber onde pisavam.

Então as suas escapadas noturnas não tinham sido a razão do declínio de seus planos... Não totalmente, pelo menos.

— Eu estou grávida.

Ela, sinceramente, também estava pouco se fudendo para os berradores que receberia de Walburga e Druella — e de todas as tias e primas que tivesse da família Black, informando que queimariam o seu nome da tapeçaria —, embora quisesse ter seguido o plano à risca para não passar por aborrecimentos.

O que realmente a estava preocupando era que isso faria com que seguissem o plano B: pedir ajuda aos pais de Ted.

Eles nem mesmo sabiam que Ted tinha uma namorada! E agora tinham que passar pela bomba de descobrir que, não só seu filho foi para Hogwarts e arrumou uma namorada bruxa que foi expulsa de casa por causa disso, como também ele a engravidou.

Ela conseguiria esconder a sua barriga pelos próximos três meses sem problema algum — era clássico das mulheres da família Black terem pouca barriga durante os primeiros meses —, e não se preocupava com as más línguas quando percebessem o seu mal estar, que falassem. Poderia realizar os exames sem nenhum professor enchendo a porra do saco sobre como deveriam ter sido mais responsáveis.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Andrômeda estava passando por um evento chamado "Eu quero que os pais do meu namorado gostem de mim". E estar grávida aos dezessete anos — embora estivesse na maioridade bruxa, sabia que no mundo dos trouxas era dezoito anos, Ted tinha lhe dito — não era o que considerava uma boa primeira impressão.

Certamente eles pensariam que tinha levado seu filho para o mal caminho. Ela tinha quase todas as mesmas características físicas faciais de Bellatrix, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes foram confundidas. Ninguém gostava de Bellatrix. E se eles não gostassem dela por se parecer com sua irmã mais velha?

— Andy?

Ela piscou os olhos.

Por fora, parecia plena, embora estivesse com o olhar fixo na parede contrária ao sofá em que estava sentada, mas por dentro estava surtando.

— Sim? — perguntou com a voz tranquila, dirigindo-se a Ted.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, preocupado com seu silêncio.

— É claro que estou.

Ela precisava parar de fazer planos.

O primeiro que deu errado foi o de sair de fininho e fugir do confronto.

O segundo foi imaginar que os professores não saberiam da sua gestação.

Porque é claro que Ted, como um lufano, confiava muito nas pessoas, principalmente na professora Sprout, a chefe de sua casa. Seria irresponsabilidade da professora não informar os outros professores da situação, mas aparentemente a lealdade vinha antes da sensatez na casa amarela e preta — ela definitivamente não estava reclamando. Viva a professora Sprout!

Por isso, naquele exato momento, eles estavam sentados na sala da professora Sprout, esperando a permissão para serem levados de rede de Flú até a casa dos pais de Ted. A desculpa que ela inventaria, Andrômeda não tinha ideia e sinceramente estava nervosa demais para tentar adivinhar.

Fechou os olhos, já sentindo um enjoo antecipado pela viagem que fariam. Sentiu a mão de Ted pousar sobre a sua, tentando acalmá-la e conseguiu em parte.

— Vamos, senhorita Black, senhor Tonks — professora Sprout retornou.

Ela não iria acompanhá-los por questão de privacidade, mas ficaria aguardando por seu retorno. Eles tinham uma hora, no máximo, para conversar com os pais de Ted e voltar.

Tudo nos Tonks era um perfeito contraste do que a família Black era.

A casa simples e de cores claras, em vez daquela nobreza aterrorizante e sombria da Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black — a casa de sua tia Walburga, já que Órion era mais velho que Cygnus, além de ter tido dois filhos homens. As estantes e mesas eram adornadas com porta retratos que mostravam a infância e adolescência de Ted, tinha até mesmo uma foto que se movia que ele tirou em Hogsmeade — provavelmente escondiam das visitas, ou como poderiam explicar?

Nunca tinha visto uma família agindo realmente como família, apesar de ter escutado histórias em Hogwarts. Não sabia se algum sangue puro já tinha realmente presenciado isso. A unidade familiar não era mais importante que a pureza do sangue. _Toujours pur_.

— Ted? O que está fazendo aqui? — a Srª Tonks pareceu surpresa pela presença do filho — Não deveria estar na escola?

Andrômeda afastou-se um pouco, não querendo ficar no centro das atenções.

Sinceramente, ela preferia que tivessem chamado-os para Hogwarts — o que era impossível, já que eram trouxas —, ou que a professora Sprout tivesse vindo com eles.

— Preciso falar com vocês — Ted resolveu tomar a iniciativa, parecendo mais sério do que ela jamais tinha visto — Cadê o papai?

A mãe dele parecia surpresa pela visita, ainda mais por Ted não estar sozinho, mas foi até o escritório do Sr Tonks chamá-lo para que pudessem terminar logo com aquele assunto.

— Mãe, pai, essa é a Andrômeda, a minha namorada — ele apresentou-a e ela não teve coragem de olhá-los nos olhos — Nós viemos aqui porque... ela está grávida.

Se ela soubesse de outra maneira de contar aquilo, com certeza lançaria aquele olhar incrédulo, tipo "É sério? É assim que você conta para os seus pais que eles vão ser avós?", mas como ela desconhecia essa outra maneira ficou em silêncio.

Eles ficaram surpresos com a notícia e demoraram alguns segundos para reagir. Quando o pai dele abriu a boca para falar, a Srª Tonks pôs a mão em seu ombro e eles pareceram se comunicar só com o olhar. Se fossem bruxos, Andrômeda pensaria que eram legilimentes.

Lembrou-se de como Ted reagiu. Ele parecia ter se esquecido completamente que eram dois adolescentes de Hogwarts sem nenhuma perspectiva de vida, apenas planos a se concretizarem. De certa forma, a sua felicidade tinha conseguido acalentá-la. Ela sabia que ele nunca a abandonaria, mas não queria que fosse uma obrigação.

E se os seus pais não gostassem da ideia, ele ficaria abalado. Tinha uma relação muito profunda com eles, que Andrômeda jamais poderia entender. Além do mais, teriam o problema de moradia para resolver. Precisavam de pelo menos uns dois meses para arrumar um trabalho, começar a ganhar dinheiro e poderem arrumar uma casa.

Como ela poderia começar a trabalhar imediatamente já estando grávida? O Ministério a contrataria? Não sabia se existia alguma lei que os impedisse, já que ela trabalharia por uns quatro meses — cinco, se fosse efetivada rapidamente — antes de entrar em licença maternidade, se não menos.

Ela não estava esperando pelo abraço que a mãe de Ted lhe deu.

Olhou assustada para ele por cima do ombro. O desgraçado apenas riu de sua expressão. Ele sabia que ela não estava acostumada a abraços. Desajeitadamente, pôs as mãos nas costas da sogra, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente.

— Vamos ajudá-los, não se preocupem — o pai dele pareceu ter ficado com pena dela e decidido esclarecer o que estava acontecendo.

Eles não pareciam nada irritados. Nem sequer começaram com o discurso de que deveriam ter se protegido! Era surreal que uma família como aquela existisse.

— Disse que não deveria ter se preocupado — Ted disse a ela, assim que retornaram ao castelo.

Era difícil para Andrômeda ter esperanças quando os seus planos davam errado, mas com Ted Tonks ao seu lado, ela teve.

Pararam de fazer planos e deixaram as coisas apenas acontecerem.

Afinal, eles eram muito bons fazendo planos, mas uma negação quando se tratava de pô-los em prática.


End file.
